The Shades of Gray
by shadowsteed
Summary: He thought the world hated him, and so it wasn't difficult to hate the world back. But then, a distant memory came back to him in a form of an old friend, and that encounter might change the lives of both of them forever.


The Shades of Gray

Chapter 1.

It was a hot summer day in Georgia that year, when it all began. A lone school in a lonely town and a lone tree standing on a field near the school parking lot. With the sun blazing on the sky, few people were on the streets and those who had to be were trying to find some shelter from it's unforgiving rays whenever they could.

However, here under the old oak tree a lonely boy was seeking shelter from something very different. His nose buried in a book, he seemed to be trying to make himself invisible, as if he was hiding from the rest of the world.

It was a rather strange fellow. The first thing you would probably notice was how thin and lanky he was. He had a messy, auburn hair, and he wore thin glasses on his blue eyes. While being also quite tall, he had surprisingly long arms and lengs, and, combined with the thinness of his figure, and the raggedy clothes he wore on it, he looked suspiciously like a...

"Scarecrow! Hey, it's the scarecrow!" a loud, mocking voice suddenly came from somewhere within the school grounds, and the boy raised his eyes from the book, only to be met by the sight of a several youths, rapidly approaching his supposed his hiding place. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about what was about to happen. So much for his moment of peace.

Before he knew it, they had him surrounded, cutting off all his possible escapes, before their leader, a rather heavily build blonde, approached him with a hateful sneer on his face. Eddie Jenkins was the leader of the local bullies, and he seemed to be really proud of his status. Being the most intimidating figure was appearantly very appealing to him. He, and the members of his fanclub, who joined him partially as an effort to avoid their own abuse, and partially of their own desire to hurt others, were the reason his life on this school was a living hell. Appearantly, being the smart kid in school was some kind of a crime.

"So, what's up, freako?" Jenkins started as usual and he stepped as close as possible, glaring at the sitting boy. "What you're reading?" he said and in the next second, he took the book with one quick movement, nearly tearing it in half in the process. It's owner just stood up, reaching with his hands, trying weakly to get the precious book back, but the bully just laughed when he read the title, and he threw it away, behind the circle of the others.

"Huh? Didn't know you were into poetry, freako. Guess it would make sense, though. Always known you're nothing else then a girly little freak."

The offended boy just glared at him, but there was really nothing more he could do except for glaring daggers, and he knew it. Still, his anger got the better of him for a moment.

"I'm quite surprised you even recognised the title." the words flew out of him, he didn't even know how, and he immediately regretted them as he saw Jenkins' face get all red, as he realised what was meant by the statement. "You! You dare to call me stupid, you freak? I'll show you, you won't talk to me like this!"

And he could only scream as few of the boys grabbed him and hold him up against the tree, while Jenkins came right up to him and punched him in the stomach with his fist.

"Yeah, scream all you like, no one cares about you, you piece of trash..."

And so, in all the action, no one heard the soft footsteps in the grass, nor did anyone seen the small figure carefully picking up the abandoned book from the ground. Well, not until they all heard the low growling coming from behind them.

In that moment, the torture stopped and the badly beaten boy that was currently on the ground looked up and there, standing before the brutes, he could see a girl, just a little younger than he was, holding his book in one hand, and a dog leash in the other. And his eyes widened in awe when he saw the animal at the end of it. It was a rottweiler, a beatiful, but terrifying animals that was looking at them with dark, nearly black eyes. And she was hiding behind the mass of the dog, smiling as did so. But the something that make the smile much believable, something in her eyes, a deep anger, as she glanced at the boy on the ground and saw the bruise that was already forming on his face.

Then she looked at the book briefly and made a comment. "I'm personally not much into poetry myself, but this is actually a pretty good book." she said, and gripped the leash a little bit tighter, as her dog made a little jump forward and barked sharply in a deep baritone voice. "Calm down, Ben." she said to him gently, before turning her attention back to the bullies, who were still so startled by her appearance that they seemed to forget about the boy they came to bully in the first place. And he was too scared to even move.

"I really don't see why anyone should be beaten like that for reading such a professional piece of literature such as this."

At that moment she let go of the leash just a little bit and the dog, eager to run, and unhappy that he was being held back, made another jump, trying the strenght of his young mistress. She managed to keep him in place, but the desired effect was achieved. Unable to hold themselves any longer, the cowards have run away, including Jenkins, who, although he hesitated a little, needed just a small encouraging nod towards Ben's giant jaws, before he bolted, swearing under his breath.

After they all vanished out of view, she snorted, and then she smilled, before she finally let go of the leash and Ben, who was glad that he was finally free, has ran away happily, until all that was heard was his deep barking on the other side of the field.

Then she slowly stepped towards him and extended her hand to help him up. She frowned a little when he didn't take it, but her smile returned as he got up and checked himself. There were a few bruises already and more were coming up every minute, but fortunatuly nothing serious, nothing he wouldn't be used to.

As he went to sit back under the tree, she stood there, shifting nervously, and then she just came to him and handed him the book, which was a little crumpled along the edges, but otherwise it wasn't too damaged. He took it and for the first time, he looked into her eyes, and, also for the first time, he saw something else than disdain. Quietly mumbling his thanks, it seemed to encourage her to approach him, as she slowly came to sit next to him on a perticularly large root. She didn't speak, just sat there, watching as he read. After a few minutes, he looked up and found her still sitting there, he asked: "I... why did you help me?"

His question made her smile again. "Why not? It was the right thing to do. I have seen you in school, and I am really sorry Jenkins is giving you such a hard time. I saw them coming at you today, and well... I couldn't just watch it anymore. Luckily for you, we live quite close to school, so I just grabbed Ben and came here. He's the sweetest dog in the world, actually, but he can be quite intimidating for some people." she smiled, but then her smile faltered, as she sighed.

"You should tell someone about this." she said quietly. "No one cares if something happens to a freak like me." he mumbled and she looked at him sharply. "Don't you ever say that. How can you think that? They are the real freaks here. They have no right to..."

"And what do you know about me, huh?" he suddenly snapped and she looked at him, startled. "Me and my life, nothing! I am nothing, for everyone, they ignore me here at school, and at home... at home..." he suddenly stopped, when he felt his hand being grasped by another, and without thinking, he jerked it free. But when he saw the hurt in her eyes, he actually felt a little pang of guilt in his stomach.

"I'm sorry." he said, while a silent sob escaped his throat and he grabbed his book and turned to leave. "Wait!" she called out, and he stopped, turning to face her. "I, uh... will you at least tell me your name? I'm sorry, I'm not good in remembering names." In that moment the bright smile she was flashing his way was strong enough to move something within him, and he actually smiled back slightly. "Yeah." he said and her smile only got wider, as she waited for him to answer. "I'm Crane. Jonathan Crane." And with that, he turned and left with long, quick strides, walking away from school, unaware of the bright blue eyes that kept watching him, and the mind behind those eyes that kept thinking about him even though he was long gone.


End file.
